Wirbel der Schuld
by DeviantAccumulation
Summary: Kurzer Oneshot zu den GEdanken Urahara Kisukes, während des Verlassens der Soul Society


Ein letztes Mal fiel mein Blick zurück. Der Wind wirbelte mir meine Haare ins Gesicht. Ein letztes Mal blickte ich auf meine Heimat zurück.

Soul Society.

Wenn ich sie überhaupt Heimat nennen konnte.

Konnte ein Flüchtling, der aus seinem Land verstoßen wurde, dieses noch ‚Heimat' nennen?

Ein Flüchtling, ein durch die Wirren des Lebens hart bestrafter Flüchtling.

Meine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, als mein Blick in das Zentrum von Seireitei fiel, wo die Mauern des Gebäudes der Zentralkammer der 46 aufragten.

…_Just what…is going on?_

_Have we given you the permission to speak? You are under investigation. You may not speak except to answer our questions. Bear that in mind, captain._

Wie naiv ich doch gewesen war. Zu hoffen können, sie würden mich ihnen alles erklären lassen.

_Where were you around midnight last night? _

_In the woods of Area 6 to the west._

_Conducting your "Hollowfication" experiments?_

_There, using the results of your evil experiments, you attacked and attempted "Hollowfication" on 8 captains and lieutenants, starting with the5th division captain. Am I right?_

Ich senkte den Kopf, wendete meinen Blick vom Mittelpunkt der Seireitei, weg von der Zentralkammer der 46. Weg von Aizen, der mir seine Taten in die Schuhe geschoben hatte. Der mich für alles verantwortlich gemacht hatte.

Der dafür verantwortlich dafür war, dass Hirako, Hiyori und die anderen nun wie Ausgestoßene behandelt wurden.

Dafür, dass sie wohl für den Rest ihres Lebens halbe Hollows sein würden.

Ich wusste nicht, ob sie überhaupt noch lange leben würden.

So wenig wie ich wusste.

Unfähig.

Immer wieder hallte dieses Wort in meinen Gedanken wieder, bildete einen unaufhaltsamen schwarzen Strom der Verzweifelung.

Unfähig, Aizens Plan zu durchschauen.

Unfähig, Hirako, Hiyori und die anderen zu retten.

Unfähig, auch nur einmal etwas Richtiges zu tun.

Meine Fingernägel schnitten in meine Handflächen, als ich die Hände zu Fäusten ballte.

Das war nicht gerecht.

Sollte das wirklich das Gesetz der Soul Society sein?

Ich hatte mir diese Frage schon oft gestellt, in meiner Arbeit im Madennest. Die verzweifelten Blicke der Gefangenen, die keine Schuld traf. Die gar nichts getan hatten. Unschuldig, und doch eingesperrt auf Lebenszeit.

Ihre Blicke, neidische Blicke in meinem Rücken die ich jedes Mal ignorierte, als sie mich bei dem Hinausgehen durch die schweren Tore trafen.

Nein, es war nicht gerecht. Es war nicht fair. So viele zerstörte Leben. Und ich hatte die ganze Zeit weggesehen. Erst jetzt, als ich diese geballte Härte, welche legliche menschlichen Gefühle in den Hintergrund stellte, am eigenen Leib erfuhr, brach diese Wahrheit über mich ein, die ich so lange Zeit versteckt gehalten habe, verschlossen mit dem Gedanken, dass alles für das größere Wohl war, für das Wohl von Seireitei, Rukongai, für das Wohl der ganzen Welt.

Aber nun, da es das Wohl der Menschen um mich herum betraf, erst jetzt fing ich an nachzudenken. Jetzt, wo es schon längst zu spät war.

_Wait a minute! Who told you that…?_

_You do not have the right to ask questions._

…_Was__ it__ Lieutenant Aizen…?_

_He did it all! We headed there to try and save __Hirako and the others!_

_Your lies are becoming ridiculous. The 5__th__ Division lieutenant did not leave Seireitei last night._

_What…!_

_124 Captains and one Taichou can vouch for him__. There is no doubt about it._

_But…_

_Reporting in!_

_Numerous signs of "Hollowfication" experiments have been found in the 12__th__ division laboratory._

_That settles it._

_I will now sentence you._

Verurteilt. Einfach so, ohne mich irgendwie anzuhören. Ohne mich auch irgendetwas erklären zu lassen. Ohne mir auch nur die Chance zu geben, sich zu verteidigen.

Einfach so.

Willkürlich.

Das Wort der Zentralkammer der 46 war Gesetz.

_Kido Captain Tsukabishi Tessai, fort he crime of using forbidden techniques__, you will imprisoned in Underground Prison 3, "Shugo"._

Auf einmal fühlte ich mich schuldig. Hätte ich Tessais Angebot ihn mitzunehmen ausgeschlagen, würde dieser nun nicht verurteilt werden.

_12th Division Captain Urahara Kisuke, __for the crimes of conducting taboo experiments, deceiving your colleagues and causing grievous injury, you will be stripped of your powers and eternally banished to earth._

_Furthermore, the 5__th__ Division Captain and the other 8 victims of your evil experiments…_

_Will be dealt with as Hollows_

_Wait a__ minute__!__ That's__..._

Und dann war Yoruichi aufgetaucht und hatte uns gerettet. Uns alle gerettet. Und einen hohen Preis dafür gezahlt. Es blieb vollkommen ohne Zweifel, dass die Zentralkammer die unweigerlichen Schlüsse ziehen würde, und sie mit verurteilen würde.

Ich konnte ihren fragenden Blick in seinem Rücken spüren, den Zweifel an mir, wieso ich so lange brauchte, und gleichzeitig dass Wissen, dass ich meine Gründe haben würde.

Ja, Yoruichi hatte mir immer vertraut. Sie hatte mich zu einem der obersten ihrer Untergebenen gemacht, und sie war es auch gewesen, die mich für den Posten des Taichous vorgeschlagen. Sie hatte großes Vertrauen in mich gesetzt.

Und ich hatte sie bitter enttäuscht und Aizen genau in die Hände gespielt.

Es ist deine Schuld.

Immer wieder hallte der Satz in meinem Kopf wieder, bildete ein unheimliches Echo welches die Farben der Bilder zu verwischen schien, die vor meinem inneren Auge aufstiegen.

Hiyori, wie sie schwer verletzt am Boden lag.

Hirako, der sich vor Schmerz auf dem Boden wand.

Tessais Blick, als ich ihm sagte, dass wir versagt hatten. Dass ich versagt hatte

Du bist Schuld.

Ich blickte auf, in den Himmel. Er schien so unendlich weit. Ohne Vorwürfe, einfach ohne Sorgen. Es wäre schön, loszulassen, die ganzen Sorgen und die Probleme dieser verdrehten Welt hinter sich zu lassen und einfach in den Himmel zu schweben. Frei zu sein wie ein Vogel.

Doch das konnte ich nicht.

Ich musste meine Fehler ausbügeln.

Hirako und die anderen beschützen.

Die Hollowfikation aufheben.

Und einen Weg finden Aizen zu besiegen

Entschlossenheit ergriff von mir Besitz.

Ich wusste, ich konnte es schaffen.

Ich drehte mich zu Yoruichi und Tessai um. Meine eigene Stimme hörte sich für mich an wie die eines Fremden.

„Lasst uns gehen."


End file.
